Wolffang
by Hatakefire
Summary: Kakashi Hatake is sucked into another dimension - right into his new mother's nest as a kit! A year and a half later, he earned a place as one of the feared warriors among the Clans. When Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto appear, what chaos will ensue Team 7?
1. Prologue

**Unlike most fan fictions on this subject, this is where Kakashi is teleported into a new world, and later on finds his students….Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or Warriors…..duh!**

_Kakashi's POV_

_So…this is it…._I thought. I knew what the jutsu would do, but I couldn't copy it. I couldn't even move. At least my students were safe. Well, they were on the edge of the fight, watching me face the Cloud Ninja.

"Forbidden Technique: Dimension Twister!" The man shouted.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" He heard his three students, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura yell as he was whipped through time and space…..

-Dimension Skip-

It was dark…was this death? No…..suddenly, I felt pressure, and then light found its' way through my eyelids. My paws hit the floor….wait, paws? I opened my eyes, surprised. The last thing I remembered was fighting the ninja…where was I?

"I name him Wolfkit…" A tired voice purred behind him. Wait….purred? What was happening?

"You did well, Shinemoon," A voice said gruffly. I felt the chakra signature leave behind me, and realized the cat (Which I had figured out by now) had died.

"His eyes…are already open!" A voice whispered in awe.

"He is my son, Featherwhisker," The gruff voice pointed out. I turned, tense and ready, looking up at a dark brown tabby with amber eyes.

"Hello, little one!" A tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes peered at him curiously. I jumped back, unsheathing my claws on instinct.

"My name is Spottedpaw!" the she-cat said brightly.

"My name is Featherwhisker – this is my apprentice," The fluffy gray tom cat purred.

"I am Tigerclaw, your father," I looked up at him, sensing his evil chakra. _Father….? But, the White Fang was my father! Oh….I understand…this is what that ninja meant by Dimension Twister….at least I'm not dead…._But as I realized I might never see Konoha again, my sinking feeling grew, and I wished I HAD died….

**Good chapter? Like it, love it, hate it? Please review!**

**-Duskfire1954**


	2. New Life

**Next chapter, here we go!**

_Third Person POV_

A dark silver cat, with broad shoulders and strong muscles rippling beneath his pelt, with silvery tufts around his ears, growled in his sleep, baring canines that gave him his warrior name, Wolffang. His amber eye, so dark it was almost black, snapped open as soon as dawn set in. For, you see, Wolffang was no ordinary warrior. He was a shinobi, and his true name was Kakashi Hatake.

_Kakashi's POV_

"Wolffang! Get up for Dawn Patrol!" Redtail's voice echoed through the clearing.

"Yes, Redtail!" I called. I had been here for a year and a half, or six seasons. I had quickly found out I had all my abilities, including Genjutsu and Ninjutsu. I could also walk up trees, and had all my abilities, but I held Raikiri in my mouth now. I also had all my muscles, but I refrained from using any of these techniques, or revealing my unnatural speed. No need to reveal my true abilities, after all. ThunderClan had been loyal to me, and for now, they were the Konoha of this dimension. Luckily, or maybe not, I still remembered everything.

However, I had adopted the personality I had before Obito gave me his Sharingan. Oh, and I had 'accidentally' hit my eye on a bramble thorn, so my scar, which had been transported with me, could be explained, and why I kept my Sharingan eye closed. That didn't stop me from being a magnificent warrior, rivaling my mentor, Thistleclaw, with ease – when I wanted to show off.

Tigerclaw, my father, approved of my aloof, mysterious, and cold demeanor. My night outings were common, for 'training against those mangy RiverClan fur balls.' In actuality, I was practicing all my ninja skills. My earlier life, as I now called it, helped me become a warrior after only a moon of training.

Bluestar was our leader now, and I thought her wise and only a few flaws. Of course, she hated me for 'Being the kit of that menace' though she didn't say her thoughts out loud.

I was also in line to be deputy, with my tactician skills, when asked; we had never lost a battle. Also, as mentioned before, my skills made me become a recognized warrior throughout the Clans. Well, except StarClan. I pretended to believe in my 'warrior ancestors' but of course I didn't. I believed in Kami, the god for shinobi.

I shouldered my way out of the den, looking around coolly. Oh, did I forget to mention that, even here, I was a bachelor for the she-cats. Pretty annoying – I only ever loved Rin, and since she was killed, I had sword off ladies.

"Wolffang, take Lionheart and Goldenflower with you," Redtail ordered. I nodded, flicking my tail (THAT took some getting used to) to beckon them closer. We sped through the forest, heading towards Tall Pines. It was a warm day in Green-leaf, the sun dappling our pelts as we sped through silently. That was when I scented them; Three scents that were so achingly familiar.

"You two go that way – I'll head this way," I ordered. The two littermates nodded and bounded off, and I headed through the trees, towards the scent.

"Do you think we finally found him?" A female voice mewed.

"Well, he did use the same jutsu," A toneless voice responded.

"Dattebayo! Let's go!" A hyper-active voice yowled – luckily, not far enough for Lionheart and Goldenflower to hear.

"Shut up, dobe!" The same voice as before growled. I felt a wave of relief wash through me – they were safe! But…what were they doing here?

"What are you doing here?" I challenged, walking forward.

-blahblahblahblah-

_Third Person except sort of students POV_

We landed with a thud after being sucked through that guys jutsu – the same one he used on Kakashi-sensei one and a half years ago. He had been declared M.I.A, but no funeral was held – Team Seven wouldn't allow it.

Sakura got to her paws – wait, huh? She saw Sasuke, a black cat with amber eyes, staring at her. Looking down, she realized she had cherry red fur, and a glance at a puddle told her she had green eyes.

Naruto was orange, with bright blue eyes. He had a puffy tail, and was slightly smaller than Sasuke.

"Where are we?" Sasuke asked.

"Probably in another dimension," Sakura explained.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, clueless as always.

"Kakashi might have been here, and transformed into a cat," Sasuke pointed out. Naruto let out a small yelp, realizing he had paws.

"Do you think we finally found him?" Sakura asked, a little breathless.

"Well, he did use the same jutsu," Sasuke pointed out.

"Dattebayo! Let's go!" Naruto shouted, hyper as always.

"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke growled.

"What are you doing here?" A voice challenged. The three whirled around, and stared at the amazing beast before them. He had dark silver fur, and it poofed up a bit behind his ears. He had broad shoulders, and hard muscles that rippled beneath his pelt. His eye (as the other was closed, with a scar) was dark amber, and the cat had a dark aura before him.

"Who are you?" Sasuke challenged.

"It is common courtesy to give your name first," The older tom growled, but Sakura could have sword there was a hint of amusement in the cat's eyes.

"My name is Sasuke – Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke finally said.

"Sakura Haruno," Sakura greeted.

"Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!" Naruto ears pricked.

"Now give us your name," Sasuke ordered. The cat chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Sakura demanded.

"You shouldn't be giving orders to me, Sasuke," The cat chided.

"And why not? You have no control over me!" Sasuke glared. The other cat looked…hurt?

"Actually, I do," The cat purred. Sakura stared, _What's he talking about?_

"You see, my name is Wolffang," The cat began, closing his eyes.

"But, you know by another name…" Wolffang opened both his eyes, and the three Genin-turned-cats gasped at the one on the left. The dark tomoe contrasted drastically with the blood red Sharingan beneath.

"Kakashi Hatake."

**Okay, that's it for the first chapter! What do you think? Please review! It truly helps!**


	3. Prophecy

**Thanks for reviewing, howlingwindofthestorm! You rock!**

**Next chappie!**

_Third Person, but kind of the students again…._

_Wow…who knew cats could be so….smart! _Sakura thought, impressed, as Kakashi explained about the basics of Clan cultures, including hunting and border patrols and Gatherings.

"Wait. Shouldn't you be older by now?" Sasuke asked curiously. Kakashi blinked at him. Oh, did we mention that we were laying right next to Kakashi, our fur touching? Yeah, we really missed him….

"Hehe….well…I….I was sort of….aghem….born," Kakashi explained sheepishly. Before we could respond, or in Naruto's case, laugh, Kakashi suddenly stood up, ears pricked and fur bristling along his spine. We leaped up in surprise, as a golden tom with thick fur and a she-cat burst through the fronds.

"Wolffang! RiverClan attacked Sunningrocks! And we're losing badly! They need back up!" The tom panted.

"I'll come! Goldenflower, I found some rogues, no time to explain. Just stay on the edge of the fighting and guard them! If anyone asks, say I let them come!" Kakashi ordered. The Genin were surprised to have Goldenflower nod, very stiffly, as though afraid. _What has our sensei been up too? _They wondered.

"Lionheart, to me!" Kakashi, or was it Wolffang now, ordered. Lionheart nodded, and leaped off with Kakashi-the-cat. Goldenflower glanced at us, and frowned.

"We won't attack you," Sakura soothed. Goldenflower just blinked and leaped forward. She was surprised to find the young cats keeping up, but shrugged it off easily.

-Time Skip to Battle-

"ATTACK!" Wolffang yowled, and Lionheart and him dashed into the fray. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto watched in surprise as cats screeched in surprise and fear. Their eyes widened when Kakashi seemed to blend in with the other pelts, yet somehow standing out among the others. He growled as two cats leaped onto his back, then surged upwards, clawing one lightly in the throat. _So, these cats don't aim to kill, hm? _Sasuke thought. They watched the cats drive some others off, and then a yowl rose above the others. "RETREAT!" And suddenly, pairs of cats stopped fighting, dashing across a river. Wolffang, Lionheart, and another cat with dark tabby fur charged after them, clawing at the others hind legs.

"Thank StarClan you came!" One she-cat breathed, looking only a little older than the Genin.

"Yes, but I have some bad news – Thistleclaw is dead," The tabby explained, sheathing tiger-like claws.

"He fought defending his territory. That is a noble way to die for such a cat," Kakashi replied solemnly.

"Who are they?" The tabby suddenly hissed, glaring at the Trio with amber eyes.

"These are rogues I found, Tigerclaw," Kakashi explained evenly.

"Are you going soft, Wolffang?" Tigerclaw sneered.

"They are talented. They will help ThunderClan in the future," Kakashi retorted.

"We will let Bluestar see to that," Tigerclaw snarled.

"That we will," Kakashi responded, a glint in his eye.

"You – what are your names?" Tigerclaw stalked towards them.

"They are named Sun, Night, and Dawn," Kakashi interceded swiftly. Tigerclaw glared at him, and then flicked his tail.

"Come, ThunderClan!" He called, and the cats flowed after him, including Goldenflower.

"Stick close to me," Kakashi whispered. The Genin were burning with questions, but knew this was not the time. They followed their sensei into the forest as he dragged the cat named Thistleclaw behind him, wondering the heck had happened in this dimension.

_Bluestar's POV_

_I hope they will be okay….StarClan protect them!_

"Bluestar! StarClan has spoken!" Spottedleaf burst into the den.

"What?" I stood up, surprised.

Spottedleaf took a deep breath, and began, "

_Fire with brighten us_

_Night will calm us_

_Dawn will heal us_

_Sun will bring hope_

_Wolf will protect us and lead the others with powers that exceed all of them, and all five will come from distant and unknown lands," _Spottedleaf prophesized.

"What does that mean?" I asked in wonder.

"I don't know, but we only know one Wolf," Spottedleaf explained.

"You mean Wolffang? How could he be part of a prophecy that will protect us, lead us, and powers? Besides, he was born here!" I growled. I didn't really like Wolffang – he was too much like Thistleclaw and Tigerclaw.

"I am only giving you my guidance," Spottedleaf mewed.

"I'm sorry, Spottedleaf. You may go," I dismissed. Spottedleaf bowed her head and padded outside, just as the battle party burst into camp.

"Lionheart, Goldenflower, where is Wolffang?" I demanded, quickly taking a look around the cats.

"He is carrying Thistleclaw's body," Tigerclaw growled. I nodded solemnly.

"And, he brought three rogues," Tigerclaw added.

"Yes, by the names of Night, Sun, and Dawn," Tigerclaw huffed, heading towards Spottedleaf, who was already treating the new warrior Mousefur.

_Those names…and rogues…are they form the prophecy? _I wondered. Wolffang appeared in the gorse tunnel, gently dragging his mentor's body behind him.

Following him were three cats, one with blue fur so dark, you could only see it when the sun hit him directly, with amber eyes. The other one was an orange that had me blinking, with exuberant blue eyes and a fluffy tail. The she-cat had dark red fur and bright green eyes.

"Wolffang, please explain," I stepped forth, looking at my warrior.

-_Again the students POV-_

_Wow…._All three thought, looking around the camp. Sakura had been itching to heal them the whole way, and was threatening to chakra punch anyone who gave them one more glare. **(A/N: I am having Sakura and Naruto at the beginning of Shippuden powers, and Sasuke when he was in the Leaf Village) **

"Wolffang, please explain," A blue-grey she-cat with ice blue eyes and a commanding air stepped forth, looking up to see Kakashi in the eye. Too their surprise, their sensei dipped his head in the deepest respect, before standing up straight again.

"These rogues are strong, and are looking for a place to stay. Their skills would benefit ThunderClan, and if they leave, they may go to another Clan that might help them. RiverClan, for one, would want them to use against us on Sunningrocks, and WindClan needs stronger warriors," Kakashi explained.

"These customs are so weird…good thing Kakashi explained a bit," Sakura murmured, too low for the animals to catch.

"I'm still lost," Naruto mumbled.

"Dobe," Sasuke snorted quietly.

"What are their names?" Bluestar demanded, looking at them with a calculating eye.

"This is Dawn," Kakashi flicked his tail to Sakura, "She is the healer of the group," Mutters followed this proclamation.

"This is Night, and that is Sun," Kakashi introduced the other two. Bluestar nodded, and leaped onto a slab of rock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" She yowled. Naruto's eyes widened in wonder, and the others just stared as more and more cats seemed to appear from places that had been totally hidden. Too their shock, many averted Wolffang, if ever so slightly.

"Why don't they like you?" Sakura hissed.

"Oh, that? I am…..in one word….cold, to the others," Kakashi explained.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know…being too friendly didn't really work…and my…training….required me to be a bit cold," Wolffanf admitted, looking up at the Highrock. Bluestar was explaining the newcomers. Shouts of protest echoed throughout the clearing.

"Silence!" Bluestar commanded, and everyone fell silent. "I have decided to welcome them into the Clan," Bluestar explained. No cat argued.

"Come here," She beckoned them with a flick of her tail. The three glanced at Kakashi, who prodded them forward with a murmur of encouragement.

"Night, from this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Nightpaw. Wolffang will be your mentor," Wolffang stepped forward, and touched noses with Sasuke, who seemed very embarrassed. Kakashi drew him to the side.

"Wolffang, you have served this Clan well, and your loyalty has never wavered. I trust you to pass on your qualities to this young cat," Bluestar added.

"I will do my best," Kakashi promised evenly. Naruto got Frostfur, and Sakura got Spottedleaf.

"Dustpaw, Sandpaw, I hope you will befriend our guests and help them get used to being apprentices. Wolffang, these young cats are also your responsibility," Bluestar then leaped off the rock, signaling the end of the Clan Meeting.

"My name is Sandpaw, and this is Dustpaw. Come with us to your den," A sand-colored she-cat trotted up, and the tom next to her had a disdainful look on his face.

"Go on – I expect you at Dawn, Nightpaw," Kakashi ordered. Sasuke barely refrained from rolling his eyes. By Dawn, he was pretty sure his new mentor meant noon. After all, he was always late.

"Good night," Kakashi walked over to a different den, disappearing within the shadows. The Genin followed their new roommates, or 'denmates' into another den, and sank gratefully into nests. The dimension thing the ninja did really took it out of you.

"Will we ever get back to Konoha, now that we have found Kakashi?" Naruto whispered.

"I'm sure Kakashi has a plan," The newly named Nightpaw meowed dismissively. Sakura was about to follow them in, when someone tapped her shoulder. Dawnpaw whirled around, but relaxed when she saw it was Spottedleaf.

"Come, you will sleep in my den," She offered a kind sort of purr, leading Sakura to a nest on the far side of camp.

"Good night, Dawnpaw," Spottedleaf called.

"Good night, Spottedleaf," Sakura responded. She felt the ache of being without her sensei, in her lonely den, but now it was added with missing her teammates, and Konoha. _I hope Kakashi has a plan…_She thought, before drifting off into sleep.

**Yay, they are apprentices! Don't worry, I'll add someone to the mix later! Oh, and this is a give-a-way, but the reason Sasuke didn't go to Orochimaru in my story, is that Orochimaru was too tired to train anyone, and instead bit Kakashi, hoping to tempt him with reviving Obito. When Kakashi refused, Orochimaru sent the Cloud ninja after him….so, now Kakashi has a cursemark. It is hidden by thick grey fur….but if SOMEONE comes near 'hint hint nudge nudge' it will appear.**

**Anyways, please review, you guys rock!**

**-Duskfire1954**


	4. Training!

**Nothing to say really…..um…..enjoy!**

_Kakashi's POV_

_Where is he? _I thought angrily. I had TOLD Sasuke to be here by DAWN and it was half-way to sun-high! Naruto had already left with Frostfur, and Sakura was learning about medicine cat skills.

"I feel bad for Nightpaw…" Halftail murmured to the other elders.

"Why?" Dappletail asked curiously.

"Well, he's late – and Wolffang is NEVER later," Smallear piped up.

"Poor Nightpaw," One-eye sighed, for once following the conversation. At first, it had been overwhelming, with my keen eyes and ears, to take everything in. Now, it was second-nature to know everything in the camp and too the Great Sycamore naturally.

"Why don't you wake him?" Tigerclaw asked, heading out on patrol.

"I will teach him how to behave properly – it is his choice to see how long the punishment is and what it is," I responded. Tigerclaw nodded and headed out. _Come on Sasuke…._I mentally groaned.

It was noon when I felt Sasuke's chakra signature spike, and I glanced towards the entrance of the apprentice's den as the cat padded out with a slight yawn, his pelt sleek and well-groomed.

"Nightpaw, come here," I ordered. Sasuke looked up, a surprised expression on his face.

"Hello Kak-….Wolffang," Sasuke replied, and too my relief, no one noticed his slip-up.

"I told you to meet me at Dawn, correct?" I asked.

"Well, yes," Sasuke agreed.

"Then why, might I ask, gave you the implication to have me sitting out here since Dawn, while you stayed comfortable in your nest," I growled.

"You've been here since Dawn?" He asked shock evident in his mew. I sighed, deciding to scold him later.

"Come with me," I snapped, bounding away with the bewildered Genin on my heels.

-Runs through forest-

I slowed down as we reached a clearing, hidden by Genjutsu. I walked into it, ignoring the holes in the rocks from me practicing Raikiri, and the slightly blackened leaves from fire jutsu.

"Kakashi-sensei, you were on time!" Sasuke blurted, his eyes wide.

"Of course I was! I do not make the rules here, Sasuke, so I HAVE to be on time. All cats should wake up around Dawn unless released by their sensei's, or mentors. I think you should have figured that out by now, hm?" I hissed.

"Kakashi-sensei…why are you so…mad?" Sasuke asked. I blinked at him, confused. _What does he mean…? _I frowned, trying to recall where his reaction came from. I mean, I used this was my usual personality, right? _Wait…_I flashed back to when we were in Konoha, and with a jolt remembered how laid-back I was with them.

"I'm sorry Sasuke…things are…different now," I explained lamely. Sasuke cocked his head to one side, obviously not convinced.

"It's….hard to explain…but…I'll try. See, this is my…how should I put this? My….business personality," I told him. Sasuke nodded, showing he kind of got it.

"But, that is not the point – we are going to work on something, something that will help us get out of here," I changed the subject.

"I need you to unlock a certain memory for me…make me relive it again," I would normally use a Yamanaka for this…but as one wasn't available at the moment….

"With the Sharingan?" Sasuke guessed. I nodded, and Sasuke's face turned into one of concentration, even when his eyes turned into his Kekkai Genkai.

"What memory?" Sasuke asked me, forming the ram seal to focus his chakra.

"It should show myself as a younger kid, your cousin, a girl with brown hair, and the Yondaime on a grassy plain. The Yondaime is giving me a specially shaped kunai," I explained. I opened my left eye, and looked straight in Sasuke's Sharingan as I spiraled through a memory…**(A/N: Naruto Shippuden Episode 119-120 if you don't know, don't worry it isn't really a spoiler)**

-Time Skip-

I opened my Sharingan, feeling the grief of my best friend's death all over again. _I killed him! _I thought, _I should have been the one to die! _And just like that – my Mangekyo Sharingan was awakened. A tree behind Sasuke was suddenly sucked into another Dimension!

It took half of my chakra, and I gasped in surprise, sitting down and catching my breath while closing my eye.

"Kakashi-sensei, what…was that?" Nightpaw asked, his eyes wide in wonder.

"My Sharingan…or Obito's Sharingan's….can now become Mangekyo Sharingan," I told Sasuke tiredly.

"It takes a lot of chakra, huh?" Sasuke observed.

"Yes, but if this works, I'll be able to send you three back," I mumbled.

"What about you?" Sasuke demanded.

"We'll figure it out when the time comes," I responded.

"Hey, I have a question," Sasuke began. I looked up at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Can you Summon here? Because Naruto could summon a toad, and when Jiriaya summons…" Sasuke trailed off as I shook my head.

"No, as cats, our blood is different," I responded, remembering my attempt to summons Pakkun. I hadn't even gotten a wisp of hair.

"I see….and…has your…mark been bothering you?" Sasuke pressed.

"Oh, the Curse Mark? No, it has remained dormant. It burned only once, and that was when I almost let loose my temper," I replied. Sasuke nodded slowly.

"Anyways, train your new body – it takes some getting used to," I ordered, heaving myself onto my paws.

"And how are we going to do that?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, you have the same amount of chakra, but in a different pathway…." I smirked, and tilted my head upwards too look above me.

"So, obviously, you're going to climb a tree," I chuckled at Sasuke's dumbfounded expression, even as I channeled chakra into my paws and leaped onto a branch, stretching out and looking down at him.

"I want you to tell Sakura and Naruto everything, including my personality," I ordered, stern for a moment. I only relaxed when Sasuke nodded his assent, and set to work. It was good to have someone to speak to freely again…..but I couldn't help but feel something bad was going to happen soon, and it would involve ThunderClan…..

**Okay, there is going to be a little time-skip next chapter to when Rusty shows up….please review!**

**-Duskfire1954**


	5. Fire Appears

**Okay, here is the next chapter! Thanks for everyone who reviewed, you get a Kakashi plushie with a phrases – **

**1: I won't allow my comrades to die!**

**2: Those who abandon their friends are even worse than scum**

**3: (You can program this one into anything you want!)**

_Kakashi's POV_

I looked on in approval at Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. We had some secret meetings to get things sorted out, and they had caught on quickly to Clan life.

"Wolffang!" Bluestar called. I turned around as Bluestar padded towards me. Lionheart and Whitestorm were behind her. She seemed to be forcing herself to do something.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked, bowing my head respectfully.

"You are good at stealth – I want you to go with Lionheart and Whitestorm to evaluate the skills of a kittypet," Bluestar explained briskly.

"A kittypet? Are you considering letting him join the Clan?" I asked, surprised.

"Are you challenging me?" Bluestar growled.

"Of course not Bluestar. I was merely surprised – after all, this is not a daily occurrence," I backtracked quickly. _This cat is important to her….there must be something more…._

"Use your skills to see how keen his senses are," Bluestar commanded. I nodded, and gulped down the remnants of the mouse I had been eating. Another thing that took some getting used to.

"Will Nightpaw be joining us?" I asked.

"No, he will stay here," Bluestar responded, walking off. Lionheart nodded at me, and we leaped into the forest.

-_Rusty's perspective-ish-_

Rusty padded into the clearing, unease spiking his pelt when he realized Lionheart wasn't there yet.

"You have much to learn," A deep voice rumbled. Rusty spun around and faced Lionheart, barely holding back a squeak of surprise.

"Can you smell anyone else?" Lionheart asked. Rust sniffed the air uncertainly.

"Bluestar and Greypaw aren't with you," Rusty replied hesitantly. A chuckle resounded from the bushes, and a white tom came from the bushes. Were they here to gang up on them?

"Whitestorm and I aren't going to attack you. Calm down, or your fear-scent will attract unwanted attention," Lionheart snapped. Rusty instantly relaxed.

"Anyone else?" Whitestorm pressed. Rusty kept on sniffing, and slowly, a scent grew on the breeze.

"Yes!" Rusty announced proudly.

"He has the skills of a five-moon kit," A voice reported, and Rusty was shocked to notice that it was coming from…above? An amber eye studied him closely from a tree.

"I'm not a kit!" Rusty mewed in indignation

"I never said you were, merely pointing out your skills were near a kits," A silver tom jumped from the tree, looking almost amused, yet somehow cold and imposing. _This cat….is something else…._Rusty refrained from gaping by a mouse-whisker.

"He's suitable. Let's head back," The tom suggested.

"Go easy on him, he's not used to running, Wolffang," Lionheart warned. _Wolffang? I can see why, _Rusty thought, looking at the fangs inside his mouth.

"I was going to see how Redtail and the others were doing," Wolffang explained.

"Go ahead," Whitestorm agreed. Wolffang was off in a flash, the leaves not even rustling behind him.

-Rusty's POV in the camp-

"Suits you too!" Greypaw grinned at the newly named Firepaw.

"Thanks!" Firepaw purred.

"HELLO MY NAME IS SUNPAW!" A flash of orange came towards him, skidding to a halt a whisker form his muzzle. Firepaw jumped in surprise and fell over.

"Don't scare him Sunpaw!" A dark red she-cat cuffed him around the ear.

"Sorry Dawnpaw…" Sunpaw flicked his ears.

"Idiot," A black cat with amber eyes approached.

"I'm not an idiot, idiot!"

"Loser."

"Am not!"

"Did you say something?"

"Don't you dare use that line!"

"Fine – dumbie,"

"NIGHTPAW!" Sunpaw made to lunge at Nightpaw, but Dawnpaw intercepted.

"Calm down you two!" She growled. Both tom cats looked pointedly away from each other.

"Are they always like that?" Firepaw whispered.

"Sadly, yes," Greypaw explained.

"Ravenpaw!" Nightpaw gasped, whirling around. Dawnpaw sniffed the air, and an alarmed look passed across her face before rushing to a fern tunnel.

**Ravenpaw appears…yadah yadah…..**

There was rustle form the gorse tunnel, and Wolffang appeared, carrying a body behind him.

"Redtail!" Greypaw whispered. Nightpaw closed his eyes and Sunpaw stared in shock.

"He was deputy," Dawnpaw murmured to Firepaw quietly, bowing her head in grief.

Tigerclaw was explaining everything to Bluestar, but Firepaw noticed Wolffang wincing once in a while. Firepaw noticed a black mark on the tom's left shoulder.

"What's up with Wolffang? And what's that mark?" Firepaw asked, in a low voice so only Greypaw could hear. Sunpaw, Nightpaw, and Dawnpaw were nearby.

"I don't know – he's never been wounded in battle before," Greypaw mewed back.

"Never?"

"Never…that's what makes him a great warrior," Greypaw muttered. Wolffang walked over, nodded at them, then went to Ravenpaw and whispered something in his ear. The apprentice's eyes widened in shock before Wolffang walked away.

"What was that about?" Greypaw narrowed his eyes.

"Wolffang has a reason, probably," Sunpaw piped up. Firepaw noticed Nightpaw's eyes were also eyeing Wolffang's shoulder, concerned.

"Off to bed!" Dawnpaw scolded, and Firepaw, after gulping down some mouse, went gratefully to sleep.

**Shorter than usual, I know, but not much to put in this chapter…please review!**


	6. Snake Bite

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing! It means a lot to me, and that is why I am updating sooner than I thought I would!**

**First of all…Shadus, don't hunt me down!**

**Second of all….Thanks for for reviewing, Lifepaw and Kltgirl, you guys get a Wolffang plushie that recites the prophecy, declares how awesome you are, and can do a battle move!**

**Now, here is the next chapter! Oh, and the reason they don't Transform into humsn forms is that is also the effect of the jutsu :D**

_Wolffang's POV_

I twisted and turned silently in my nest, as the curse mark burned. _What is making it act up? _I though angrily, grinding my teeth to keep from shouting out. _I haven't lost my temper….so the only thing left is…._My eyes widened. Was Orochimaru desperate enough to get my Sharingan to transport himself into this world? _He would…_I realized, horrified.

"Get back here…" I whipped around, claws unsheathed, only to realize it was Whitestorm talking in his sleep. The way his mouth was working, he was probably hunting a mouse. Another sharp jolt of pain had me getting up and walking out of camp, to the Great Sycamore. There, I bit my shoulder, drawing blood. It disgusted me, but the Curse Mark seemed to take to blood quite well, and it ceased to only a dull ache. I licked my fur over it, hoping it would stay there, and headed back to camp.

-Time Skip-

"Wait, what?" Nightpaw, Sunpaw, and Dawnpaw blurted.

"You will be learning the basics of hunting," I repeated.

"Why?" Dawnpaw asked, shoving her tail into Sunpaw's mouth to shut him up.

"Well, Firepaw, Greypaw, and Ravenpaw are doing so. And as a medicine cat, you should relearn it as well. As for Sunpaw and Nightpaw, if they prove to be they are good enough, then they can do battle moves," I explained.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura exchanged glances before sighing, heaving themselves to their paws, and following me outside, just as Firepaw and Greypaw emerged from the entrance of the apprentice's den.

-Another Time Skip-

I watched, bored, as Dawnpaw, Firepaw, Ravenpaw, and Greypaw practiced the hunter's crouch.

"Wolffang why don't you show them again?" Whitestorm suggested. I sighed, and crouched into a perfect stance, moving forward gracefully.

"Alright, do it like that," Tigerclaw growled. Before the apprentices had time to try again, I felt two chakra signatures approach from behind. I turned and ducked, before twisting around and leaping onto Naruto's back, and crashing my forepaws onto Sasuke's shoulders, efficiently pushing them into the ground.

"Nice try," I mused, leaping off lightly, and Sunpaw and Nightpaw got up, coughing dust.

"Hey, what's that mark on your shoulder?" Firepaw suddenly asked. I looked up, surprised, and noticed my move had disturbed the fur on my shoulder.

"Oh, that? An old wound," I replied.

"But I thought you never got hurt!" Greypaw protested.

"I never got hurt in battle – This is a _snake_ bite," I corrected, giving Sasuke a meaningful glance.

"Is that the time you didn't come back to camp for a whole day?" Whitestorm questioned.

"Yes – but I did bring back a lot of prey afterwards," I pointed out, still keeping my cool composure. I had actually passed out from chakra exhaustion…but I HAD brought back prey.

"Anyways, your form was sloppy. You could have twisted when I dodged, and faced me head on," I scolded, changing the subject.

"Sorry, Wolffang!" Naruto, as always, bounced back up, tail flicking happily.

"I'll do better next time," Sasuke, as always, got up with no trace of emotion, completely still. I was about to give more advice, when another sharp twinge entered my shoulder. It was almost unbearable, and it was all my will power to keep myself still.

"I'm going to go hunting – I scent rabbit over there," And before anyone could argue, I leaped away, hoping to find something to bite on to keep myself from making any noise.

-Near the ThunderPath-

"Kabuto, you are sure this is the right place?" A grey-ish sandy kind of cat, with yellow eyes and black marks around the eyes, hissed.

"Yes, my lord, all set," Another cat bowed its' head, with light grey fur and white paws.

"Good…and your research?" The other cat growled.

"My lord, according to my information, we are near what these creatures call a Thunderpath, or a road. It is the dividing boundary between two Clans, called ShadowClan and ThunderClan. I am guessing, by the state the Cloud ninja was in when he appeared, our target was born in either of their camps," Kabuto replied.

"I see…and which camp would it be?" 'Lord' asked.

"ShadowClan is known for being very stealthy, cunning, and cold-hearted. Though all would match the Copy-Ninja in his ANBU days, the third attribute would go against his current personality. I believe he would be born in ThunderClan, known for its strength and loyalty to the warrior code, much like our ninja rule book," Kabuto supplied.

"What shall we call ourselves here?"

"They name themselves form things they know, and their fur color and eyes, such as if one had blue eyes and brown fur, they may be called Bluebark, or Sky-eyes, or Dirtpelt, considering their rank," Kabuto responded immediately.

"You have not answered my question, Kabuto," Killing intent poured into the clearing in waves.

"Y-yes, sorry, my lord. You might be called Snake, for obvious reasons, and be a rogue, one without a Clan, and the Clan will give you a name. Myself, I may be called Storm, or Cloud, or something of that sort," Kabuto meowed quickly.

"We will join ShadowClan as Snake and Storm, then. You will be a medicine cat apprentice, and I will soon be a leader or deputy," The evil cat decided.

"M-my lord?"

"We don't want to push even more rogues onto poor ThunderClan, right? After all, three more have joined their ranks from our world. And one of them is suffering in pain right now," The cat chuckled darkly.

"You are using the curse mark, my lord?"

"Yes, I am. Don't worry, Kabuto, even now I am cancelling the effect. I know where Kakashi is now…and we will be sure to attend a Gathering, now won't we? Come," The cat vanished to the other side of the border.

"As you wish, Lord Orchimaru," Kabuto followed his master into the pine forest.

**DUN DUN DUN! Here you go! Ideas appreciated, because I am getting a slight writer's block….O.O **

**Hope you enjoyed, please review!**

**-Duskfire1954**


	7. Confrontations

**Yay's, another chapter! However, I expect one review for each chapter, so I won't update unless this story has eleven reviews! :D**

_Kakashi's POV_

I dodged Sasuke's Chidori, using a Naruto Clone to take Sakura's chakra-enhanced fist for me and skidding away.

"Alright, that's enough!" I called, and my students relaxed. Bluestar had ordered me to assess their skills, so we were in the clearing. Ever since my cursemark flared, and the two rogues, called Stormpaw and Snakeheart, had joined ShadowClan, we ninja's had been on edge. It was silly, but I was guessing Snakeheart was Orochimaru. And my gut feeling agreed.

"How did we do?" Naruto asked eagerly. I smiled inwardly at the apprentice's enthusiasm, while giving a brisk nod of approval. Poor Firepaw had learned that his denmate had been like that since birth. Sakura had barely restrained from using chakra on cats wounds, and Sasuke was just….Sasuke. Alone with them, I was just like I had been in Konoha, but with others, I had my ANBU no-emotions thing, but polite to the other Clans.

Firepaw was on a solo hunting task. That cat was very…interesting. He got along well with Dawnpaw and Sunpaw, and even Nightpaw. He seemed to harbor weariness around me and Tigerclaw though. He was observant. I often wondered if he knew what I whispered to Ravenpaw. The apprentice was scared out of his wits every time Tigerclaw or I approached, and I inwardly smirked. **(A/N: You don't get to know until later on what Kakashi said! MUAHAHAHA!) **

Sasuke suddenly stiffened, "Intruders near the ShadowClan border!" Nightpaw hissed, Sharingan activated for a moment. I nodded, opening my own Sharingan eye to look for the cat. Before the Genin had arrived, I had used my Sharingan once in a while to check the borders.. Nowadays, I had Sasuke do that when we were training.

"Let's go! Watch for awhile, don't interfere," I warned noting that Firepaw was beginning to fight. We sped off, this time in the tree tops, using our normal speed….well, normal speed for ninjas. We dropped down and hid in the bushes, using our acquired stealth to stay hidden from both Clan cats.

"Rawrh!" Firepaw roared, flinging off the attacker, who I recognized as Yellowfang, medicine cat of ShadowClan. _What is she doing here? _I wondered. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto stood behind me, eyes narrowed and analyzing the situation, even Sunpaw.

"Wait here," Firepaw ordered, and disappeared. _What's he up to? _I mused. My eyes widened in shock as he placed a rabbit in front of Yellowfang, and let her eat. Sniffing the air, I noted the ShadowClan scent had been almost completely erased. _Oh, so he thinks she's a hungry rogue, _I realized. Firepaw's belly rumbled, and he began eating scraps. _Now he's in for it!_

I heard the patrol, approaching, and decided to save the apprentice. Naruto would have done the same thing when he was younger with a helpless civilian. Sure, she was from a different 'village' but that 'village' obviously wasn't treating her well. So, I forgave him.

"Firepaw? What is the meaning of this?" I asked coolly, stepping from my barrier and glaring at Yellowfang, but with no killing intent. She matched my gaze evenly. My eyes flashed approval before I turned to the apprentice, who was now scuffling his paws in the dirt. Sunpaw, Nightpaw, and Dawnpaw took defensive positions around Yellowfang.

"W-well….see….I…" Firepaw stammered.

"You helped out a warrior from another Clan and gave her food, and ate yourself before feeding the Clan?" I retorted harshly. Firepaw nodded glumly and looked at his paws.

"You have a good heart, Firepaw," I meowed. Firepaw looked up, eyes wide in shock, as a ThunderClan patrol burst into the trees. Yellowfang hissed in defiance of the angry gazes of the warriors.

"What is the meaning of this you five?" Bluestar growled. Firepaw opened his mouth, but cut him short.

"We found Yellowfang of ShadowClan. She was hurt and something bad had apparently happening in ShadowClan to have them disrespect their own medicine cat, and put her on the run. I asked Firepaw to hunt while we four guarded her. We gave her some food, and as Firepaw had already hunted, we allowed him to have some scraps," I lied smoothly.

"You gave food to a ShadowClan cat?" Tigerclaw snarled.

"A ShadowClan cat who has been kicked out for some reason, and may give us information as to WHY this happened," I corrected. Bluestar watched the exchange, and then nodded.

"Bring her to camp," Bluestar ordered, and walked off.

-Skippity of time because nothing important happens with Wolffang and the others-

(Gathering time!)

"He was talking to a kittypet!" Sunpaw gossiped to Dawnpaw.

"It was his friend from a while ago, I guess," Sakura reasoned.

"It was a weakness," Sasuke huffed.

"Shut up, fox dung!"

"Make me, loser."

"Nightpaw-!"

"Shut it you too!" Dawnpaw snapped. Both apprentices sulked.

"Come on you three, stop hibernating!" I called in the den, "We're going to the Gathering!" Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura tensed, before relaxing and pretending like it was great. They knew my suspicions (after explaining it twice to Naruto, of course) and were on edge. I withdrew my head from the ferns and trotted over to the throng of cats, including Firepaw, Greypaw, and Ravenpaw. _Their first Gathering, huh? _

"Say little, learn a lot," I advised them, just as Bluestar called for us to head out.

-Runs through Forest-

Bluestar flicked her tail side to side, and we burst into the hollow. Nightpaw, Sunpaw, and Dawnpaw nodded to me and spread out, always keeping in sight of each other. As usual, I felt a glow of pride at their teamwork. However, I did not expect malice pointed at me, as I locked gazes with a sickly yellow eye color that I knew all too well, even as Snakeheart stalked towards me.

-_Firepaw's POV-_

"So many cats!" I whispered in awe. Greypaw's eyes were wide in excitement, and Ravenpaw's tail was flicking nervously. I was about to head towards the center of Fourtrees with my friends when Wolffang stiffened a little to the right and ahead of us. A cat with yellow eyes and a chilling aura approached him.

"Hello, Wolffang!" The warrior purred, as though they were best friends.

"Snakeheart." Wolffang responded icily. I watched the exchange in confusion. Greypaw and Ravenpaw crouched beside me, and Greypaw stomped on my tail, so I crouched too.

"You know what's going on?" Ravenpaw whispered. Greypaw and I shook our heads.

"It's been so long!" Snakeheart chuckled.

"It has, hasn't it?" Wolffang growled, anger in his voice. I was completely puzzled. _Wolffang is one of the most feared warriors….I've never heard of Snakeheart….yet Wolffang seems to know him….and they way they're talking is so odd!_

"You know, I've missed you," Snakeheart smirked, using his tail to brush along Wolffang's flank. Wolffang backed away, rage building behind his cool demeanor.

"I don't believe I feel the same way," Wolffang hissed quietly.

"We'll see about that won't we, little Wolf?" Snakeheart disappeared into the crowd of cats. _Wolf? But his name is Wolffang! _I thought, my head aching a little. Wolffang stood, frozen for a moment, and then licked the fur on his left shoulder, smoothing it down where it was ruffled. Nightpaw came up to him, and Wolffang muttered something that sounded like, "Later," and vanished, his apprentice following soon after.

"Was that weird or what?" Greypaw asked, eyes round with curiosity about the conversation, but tail bristling from the killer intent that had been pouring off the two cats a few moments ago. Ravenpaw and I could only nod, still absorbing the scene.

**What did you think? Please review and tell! Sorry about the little time skip thing…but nothing happened, not even good enough for a filler! So….yeah.**

**Hope you enjoyed it, Happy Easter!**


End file.
